powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transcendent Consciousness/@comment-26429591-20171026004644/@comment-26429591-20171026014913
Where would the Creator & Job Burke fit through ? ANd yes, The Creator / TOAA is vewed as a dream by Job Burke [ This kid is Job Burke ... Don't ask me why they made that a thing... But they did . . I can give you the WoG Statements, Scans, and other things as well to show Job's superiority ... I have a few . ] . I believe they possibly could fit under [ Please help me if you want to help... I am generally challenged by where to put them ]due to their ridiculous amounts of power ] : Alpha Reality [ This one should be obvious. The Creator/ This story's TOAA can do it becasue he is essentially. Unimind: Specifically for Cleito . However, Job has a higher level of consciousness than even her in canon, comparing the Creator to a dream [ Which the Creator views Cleito as a dream ] Unity: Cleisto specifically . Ultipotence: With the info you have now... This should be obvious enough. Job Burke & The Creator Reality Dreaming : Job's offical title is the " Dreamer of Reality " & " Keeper of the Dream " . They [ Fallen Stars, Creators, Job Burke ] are literally the dreamers of Marvel's Reality. Conceptual Transcendence : All concepts are viewed as a dream by the Fallen Stars and can manipulate and create as many as he wants , who are viewed as a Dream by The Creator, who are viewed by a dream by Job Burke. Monotheistic Deity Physiology: The Creator, albeit questionably as he is viewed as a dream by Job Burke Indeterminacy : Closer to Job Burke than the Creator . The Creator pretty much qualifies for every Meta power due to him being a retcon for TOAA back then, and viewed the Fallen Stars [ who viewed everything in Marvel from the beginningless void, to the end of all things , which means everything Marvel ever published , Which would even include beings such as Nemesis and the other ridiculously OP ] as mere fiction and a dream in comparison . Even Kal-Mon, the only Fallen Star implied to have infinite power in comparison to it's brotheren, was still given the same treatement. Only Job was stronger without a shadow of doubt in my mind, by viewing the Creator as a dream . Author Authority : Job is stronger than the Creator, who was consistently the Narrator and viewed nearly everyone as fiction in comparison to his ridiculous power, including the Fallen Stars , who viewed everything else in Marvel [ from the beginningless void to the end of all things ] as dreams . Still viewed as a dream by Job. Like i said, Job is harder to tier... Because what he did to the Creator... Should have been completely impossible. I appreciate it in advance if you do it, and thank you for reading this far if you ignore it .